Friends Forever
by Jijokii
Summary: A Songfic to Vitamin C's Graduation (Friends Forever) Song... Oh man, this is so old. Please don't read it. It's lame, I hate it, I don't know why it's here.


Graduation A Song-fic to Harry Potter  
  
Summary  
  
Harry and his friends are leaving Hogwarts In their 7th year. This is sort of the last few minutes or whatever. Hope you enjoy it!!! If you really like it, I may do a real fic on it! Just say so in your reviews. Thanks! Oh, Some H/H Fluff!!  
  
Oh, ~whatever~ Is a flashback!!!  
  
//And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25\\  
  
Hermione closed her textbook. Ron looked up at her, she had changed so much since her first met her.  
  
"What are you gonna be when you get outta school?" Ron asked while in the common room.  
  
"I want to be an Auror, but I think now that I'd rather be a teacher."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. He was surprised Hermione had done so well on all of her N.E.W.T.'s. Harry was too busy finishing up his school journal to continue in the chat.  
  
//I keep thinking times will never change Keep on thinking things will always be the same\\  
  
"Harry. I need to tell you some-" Hermione was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Come on let's go down to the Great Hall. Get an early start you know?" Harry closed his journal, and followed Ron. Hermione let out a deep sigh. Draco passed them by along with Goyle.  
  
"Hey Potter." Draco suffered at his kind words and went on. Had Draco changed? Harry thought to himself.well, at least he was tolerable.  
  
//But when we leave this year we won't be coming back No more hanging out cause we're on a different track\\  
  
Ron opened the Great Hall door and stumbled in. All the tables were full. Dumbledoor spoke as they grabbed their seats,  
  
"This is a new year for all of you, and for some, this is the last."  
  
//And if you got something that you need to say You better say it right now cause you don't have another day\\  
  
"Harry! I need to talk to you!" Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve. Then for once, Harry looked down on her. Hermione's hair shone from the brilliant light of the floating candles. Her eyes looked up at him, and it made his stomach to cartwheels. Was Hermione, the girl he had known for 7 years of his life, beautiful?  
  
//Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down These memories are playing like a film without sound\\  
  
~ Hermione looked with pride as she charmed the planners for Ron and Harry. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged, they could never do a charm or spell as good as Hermione. ~  
  
//And I keep thinking of that night in June I didn't know much of love But it came too soon\\  
  
~ At the Yule Ball, Hermione was dancing with Krum. He Harry Potter was not jealous. No. Of course not. Although Krum shouldn't be dancing with her, he should. ~  
  
//Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?\\  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Harry looked deep into her eyes. Almost reached into her soul.  
  
//I guess I thought that this would never end And suddenly it's like we're women and men\\  
  
"Harry, I never thought I would say this. But when I first met you on the Express back in our first year, I knew-" Hermione was cut off again, by the clapping that Hufflepuff had the most points by the end of the year.  
  
//Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? Will these memories fade when I leave this town\\  
  
Hermione continued, "Harry, I just knew that we were meant to be together. How else could you have wandered onto the booth I was sitting in?"  
  
//I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly\\  
  
"When I leave today, I will miss you. And no matter where we go, I will never forget you. Not just as the famous Harry Potter, but a kind, humble soul who'd always put his friends first."  
  
//As we go on We remember All the times we Had together\\  
  
Harry was awestruck. Why didn't she ever tell him this before? Had she been planning this since she first saw him?  
  
//And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever\\  
  
"I will never forget you, either, Hermione." And finally, a tear welled up in his eye. And all other things seemed to disappear. "Hermione.-" He couldn't say it. He just couldn't!  
  
But Hermione got it. She whispered quietly into his ear so no one could hear her, "Harry, I love you too." Hermione smiled. Bore all her teeth, and entered into Harry's embrace.  
  
//As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever\\ 


End file.
